Leap Frogs
Leap Frogs is an episode of Rocko's Modern Life from the television series' first season. In this episode, after feeling unwanted by her husband, Mrs. Bighead invites neighbor Rocko over to "fix a few things around the house". Plot It is nighttime. Bev is about to go to sleep and yells for Ed to come to bed. Ed tells her that he is waxing his lips and cannot at the time. Bev looks through a photo album full of images of her and Ed together. She feels unloved by her husband. Ed gets into bed as Cupid shoots his arrows at him. The arrows do not work. It is morning, and Cupid has spent the whole night shooting arrows at Ed. It did not work. Cupid is angered and flies off. Ed walks off to work. Bev still feels unloved. She looks outside at Rocko mowing his land and tells herself how she just wants some appreciation from a man. Mrs. Bighead then gets an idea: to invite Rocko over to fix a few things around the house and get him to appreciate her. She walks over to Rocko and compliments him on his hard work in his yard. She brings him inside and asks if he would like to earn money. Bev tells Rocko that the VCR has not been working correctly lately. Rocko fixes the problem by plugging the machine in. He and Bev watch an educational program about the mating methods of toads. Next, Bev asks Rocko if he could finish zipping the zipper on her red dress. Rocko tries, but rips it in half. Bev blushes as the two remaining parts of the suit rip off. Bev makes Rocko a glass of lemonade with bugs. Rocko puckers up after taking a sip as it is sour. Bev tells him she will get some sugar, while Rocko insists he just needs water. Bev tells Rocko that a spider is in the bathroom and asks him to shoo it away. Rocko walks into the bathroom and spots a large spider on the toilet. He shuts the door. Bev is in her bedroom and asks Rocko if he likes her eyes. Rocko is afraid to disappoint her, so he says yes. Bev ends up getting caught in the ceiling fan, and she is so dizzy, she barfs on Rocko. It is time for Rocko to leave. Ed walks in the door to his house and sees Bev giving Rocko money and kissing him. Rocko tells Ed it is not what he thinks and runs off. At night, Ed apologizes to Bev and tells her to "bring out the plates". Bev takes out a box of plates and throws them in the air. Ed uses his tongue to break them. They laugh. Controversy This episode was banned from Nickelodeon because of sexual content and had a little bit of adultery because of Bev trying to cheat on Ed with Rocko. However This episode aired on Nicktoons, was replaced by one of the later episodes of Rocko's Modern Life. Characters Present *Rocko (3rd apperance) *Ed (1st apperance) *Bev (2nd apperance) *Cupid (1st apperance) Trivia *﻿Three of the series' main characters, Heffer, Filburt and Spunky, do not appear in this episode. *A clip of Ed and Bev breaking plates from this episode was shown in the season 3 episode, Camera Shy. *This is the second episode where Rocko can be seen wearing shorts. The first was Sand in Your Navel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Filburt doesnt appear Category:Episodes where Heffer dosen't appear Category:Censored Episodes Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Wpisodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Rocko